


We're Dead If They Know

by fffearless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, modern day romeo and juliet, my ot3, zayn is juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffearless/pseuds/fffearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are supposed arch enemies of the business world but that doesn't really matter when Zayn's as beautiful as he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Dead If They Know

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a carrot version of this a long time ago and I still think the idea's cute so I rewrote the whole thing and made it a lot (I hope) better.
> 
> And yeah this is only kind of based on Romeo and Juliet but stars Niall as Romeo, Zayn as Juliet and Harry as Mercutio.
> 
> And of course the title is taken from Taylor Swift's Love Story.
> 
> (Also I posted this from my phone so it wouldn't let me put any words in italics???? So put the emphasis where you want folks)

Niall's a rich kid but to be honest he doesn't really show it. The only thing that gives it away is how no one's ever seen him wear the same snapback twice. He doesn't act it either, he's so cool he shits icecubes and he's best mates with like everyone, he's the kind of guy that hands you a beer at a party then stands and talks to you for the next three hours. 

So, in essence, Niall is awesome. But Niall's father is not. 

He's got a big business to run and that's all he ever does and talks about, just because the reputation of Horan's Car Parts is being threatened by another manufacturer that's ridiculously similar and based in the same area, Car Parts by Malik.

Mr Horan hates Mr Malik for stealing all his faithful customers just because he does special offers and has cheaper prices, and it's safe to say he's just a little bitter.

"Boy, if I ever see you near that Malik family," Niall's father had hissed at him one evening, and Mr Horan didn't need to finish the sentence for Niall to know how serious he was.

And there was only one small problem with not being allowed to go near the Maliks, and that was the sheer beauty that was Mr Malik's son Zayn.

He was an art form, a literal god, bronzed skin and stubble dusting up to the slice of his cheekbones, and Niall was like, genuinely in love with him. Whenever Zayn swanned past him in the school corridor Niall froze, literally, to watch him, and with a look in his direction and those fucking eyelashes, Niall knew he was screwed.

And his best mate Harry was far from supportive. 

"Mate, look at his fucking arse-" 

Niall whacked him with his History textbook.

"Shut up!" He hissed, Zayn was still within earshot.

When he'd turn down the corridor Niall slide down the wall and moaned dramatically. "I'm in love with him Haz!" He wailed.

Harry snickered and nudged him with the toe of his trainer. "Well then come to his party this weekend you mong."

Niall shot up, suddenly in Harry's face. "What?" He demanded. 

Harry grinned, unpeeled a banana he'd just fished from his bag. "He's having a party on saturday, his parents are off to a business conference up in Manchester."

Niall stood there unsure of what to say. He was frozen and blinking for a while until Harry shoved him.

"I really really _really _want to Haz, but I can't!" Niall sighed, exasperated. "Sadly, our love is forbidden."__

__Harry shoved the last of his banana in his gob and said "oh shit yeah, I forgot about your dad." He looked kind of glum and he patted Niall's shoulder. "Sorry man."_ _

__Niall looked like he was going to cry, his eyes were glazed and his bottom lip was wobbling. "Harry, why is my life so deeply unfab?" He proclaimed, and threw himself into Harry's arms._ _

__He snuffled into Harry's neck and stroked his jumper but then Harry started talking. He was patting Niall's head when he said ominously "don't worry, I have an idea."_ _

__-_ _

__It's Saturday evening when Niall's up in his room with his head in a Chemistry book when he hears a tapping at his window._ _

__He pulls the curtain back and opens the massive doors that lead to the balcony and peers down at his lawn._ _

__There's someone in a cat costume. On his lawn._ _

__"Er..." Niall says, looking at the person._ _

__"It's me!" Harry says._ _

__Of course it is._ _

__"What are you doing?" Niall asked._ _

__Harry put his fingers to his lips and whisper-hissed "let me up!"_ _

__"Use the fucking door you twat!"_ _

__Harry scowls behind his face paint and he looks kind of adorable._ _

__"I can't you dick! Now help me up!"_ _

__Niall's confused but he's known Harry long enough to not bother asking for the reasoning behind everything he does so he goes to the spare cupboard and knots some bed sheets together (seriously, he needs new friends) and lowers it from the balcony._ _

__Harry climbs and Niall pulls and fuck, Harry weighs a tonne._ _

__"You weigh a fucking tonne!"_ _

__"Shut up you arsehole."_ _

__Harry's just struggling over the balcony wall and it's pretty hilarious so Niall sits back and has a good laugh._ _

__Harry enters the room, curls mussed and ears askew with a deeply frowny face and Niall laughs a bit more._ _

__"Now Harold, do care to tell me why you're here and-" Niall gestures to him "-you're in that get up."_ _

__Harry huffs and perches on Niall's bed. "You're going to Zayn's party, I told you I had a plan."_ _

__"...so you're being a cat ninja, or..?"_ _

__"It's a fancy dress party you cock."_ _

__"Oh."_ _

__Niall leans back in his chair and then Harry leaps up. "Right, costume time then!"_ _

__"Er, what?"_ _

__"You need a costume for the party, duh."_ _

__"But I can't go to the party."_ _

__Harry sighs like he's dealing with the seriously mentally unable and turns to Niall._ _

__"Yes you can. My plan is we sneak you out because let's face it, your dad's too lazy to walk all the way up here to check on you-"_ _

__"Hey!"_ _

__"-so if we go out the window then come back through the window, he won't suspect a thing."_ _

__He says it so simply like Niall almost believes it wouldn't be a problem. Before he can open his mouth Harry's walking over to his wardrobe._ _

__"Now, costume."_ _

__-_ _

__A lot (and seriously, a _lot _) of grumbling and whinging later, the boys are cruising down the road in Harry's car to Zayn's house.___ _

____Harry's clad Niall in a ridiculous make-shift outfit, that's supposed to make him look like a prince. He's got black trousers and black shoes on with a plain white button down shirt, but Harry's tied a red towel around his neck as some sort of cloak, and fixed up a bloody tin foil crown and stuffed it on his head._ _ _ _

____(There was also a lot of trouble exiting the house, what with two of them climbing down the stupid bed-sheet rope, but they managed it anyways and they're still in one piece.)_ _ _ _

____Harry pulls up outside the house and wow it's pretty. It looks a bit like Niall's save for the fact it's a bit bigger, and you can definitely tell Zayn is loaded._ _ _ _

____The door's wedged open with an empty beer bottle which is well, classy, so the boys tumble in and are whacked in the face with the smell of bodies and alcohol. It's hot, so hot in there and Harry's got a grin stretching a mile wide when he takes in the girls in the slutty lingerie and animal ears._ _ _ _

____"Pervert" Niall says, bumping him with his shoulder._ _ _ _

____Harry just smirks and takes a beer from a nearby table, pinches a girl's perky arse and slips an arm around her shoulders._ _ _ _

____Niall watches in disbelief as his friend charms the fuck out of the leggy blonde, but he turns away when he starts attacking her mouth with his._ _ _ _

____He grabs a beer from the same table as Harry and wanders down the hall. He's not going to admit he's looking for Zayn but when he's scanning every room for a boy splatted with tattoo ink and eyes the colour of a campfire burning in the night time it's hard to pretend he's not._ _ _ _

____Niall's checked every (massive) room on the bottom floor (plus the garden) and he hasn't caught a glimpse of Zayn yet. He comes back to the hall and is faced with a curling marble staircase and wonders whether it'd be rude to go up there. He does anyway because hey, Zayn might be up there._ _ _ _

____The top floor is equally as huge as the bottom and many of the doors are locked, so Niall assumes they're bedrooms he's strictly forbidden access to. He's walking past a big wooden ornate door when he hears the distinct sound of someone chucking their guts up._ _ _ _

____Niall grimaces but pushes the door open anyway because Niall's a little ray of sunshine and knows from experience that it sucks being alone when you're hanging out your arse._ _ _ _

____Sure enough there's a boy shivering on the tiled floor with his head so far down the toilet Niall wonders if his nose is in the water, so he plonks himself down on the edge of the bath, pats the boy's back._ _ _ _

____"You alright mate?"_ _ _ _

____There's an upside-down grown that Niall assumes means no._ _ _ _

____"You want some water?"_ _ _ _

____The person's head moves in something that resembles a nod so Niall shuffles from the bathroom and runs so fast down the stairs he skids on the marble flooring at the bottom, but he gets himself up and moves people out the way til he gets to where he thinks he remembers the kitchen being._ _ _ _

____He's sloshed a bit of water on the fluffy red carpet of the upstairs landing but he's sure the Maliks won't mind. He pushes the door open again and he finds the boy's head is no longer down the pan._ _ _ _

____He's leant against the cool ceramic bath with his eyes closed and his chest heaving and Niall's heart falls out his arse because oh my god that's Zayn Malik._ _ _ _

____He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes, then closes the door behind him, blotting the thumping music that's blasting downstairs._ _ _ _

____"Hey mate," Niall says softly._ _ _ _

____Zayn cracks an eye open at peers at Niall._ _ _ _

____"Oh, thanks man"_ _ _ _

____Niall hands over the glass and sits beside Zayn, adjusts his foil crown._ _ _ _

____Zayn's drained the glass and placed it on the floor beside him when he resumes his previous position._ _ _ _

____"Hi Niall," he murmurs. "What are you doing here?"_ _ _ _

____Niall's heart's thumping because he knew that Zayn knew who he was but like, he's actually talking to him._ _ _ _

____"Hi erm, Harry dragged me here. I was going to stay at home and be your arch enemy but I figured you'd have good beer."_ _ _ _

____Zayn smiles and it looks almost painful but Niall's heart is still fluttering against his ribcage._ _ _ _

____It's quiet and it's almost awkward but Niall speaks up. "So erm, why are you in this state already? Didn't the party start like an hour ago?"_ _ _ _

____Zayn titters and Niall stares, watching the way his tongue peeks out from between the rows of his pretty white teeth. "Rich kid is a secret alcoholic. Who'd've thought?" He laughs._ _ _ _

____Niall's a bit shocked to be honest but he doesn't show it and he doesn't say anything, just pats Zayn's knee and starts to stand._ _ _ _

____"Come on mate, think you can manage a bit downstairs?"_ _ _ _

____Zayn whinges a bit but holds out his hands so Niall will haul him up and he does because honestly who could resist Zayn Malik in this cute and vulnerable state?_ _ _ _

____"I want to see you dance Horan," Zayn whispers into his ear once he's up and still in Niall's grip, and Niall's not to sure if the way his breath fanned down his neck and how his teeth grazed his ear was intentional or not._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____It's a couple of hours later and the number of people at the party has dwindled, some have left and some are making out in the rooms upstairs, so now everyone left is stuffed into the main living room that to be fair still is pretty huge, but the room is sweaty and heaving._ _ _ _

____Harry's in the corner with his blonde girl and his hands are wandering to intimate parts but Niall couldn't care less if he starts fucking her in the corner because Zayn's dancing with him and subtly rubbing his arse across Niall's crotch as he moves._ _ _ _

____Since he found him in the bathroom Niall's questioned his costume (an angel, of course) and managed to stop him from necking about ten beers by distracting him by placing his hands on his hips and pressing his thumbs into the dips between the bone and the muscle and guiding his body in time with the music._ _ _ _

____Niall's lost track of time but right now his disapproving father is the last thing on his mind as Zayn turns around to face him with a look of his face that's a haze of drunk and horny and Niall thinks "fuck it" and he grabs Zayn's neck and pulls his lips in to meet his._ _ _ _

____It'd be sweet if it wasn't for the mixing tastes of stale beer and salty sweat, but Niall doesn't care because Zayn's tongue is prodding at the seam of his lips and it feels so fucking good when his tongue slips in to rub against his own._ _ _ _

____But Niall's confused because one minute Zayn's stuck to his face and the next he's being dragged from the room by his collar._ _ _ _

____"Ay!" Niall yells, throwing his arms up._ _ _ _

____But Harry's got a strong hold and a worried look as he nibbles his lip and heads for the door._ _ _ _

____"Haz!" Niall yells in a _what __the __fuck __are __you _doing _fashion.____________ _ _ _

_______________"It's really really late Ni, your dad has most likely noticed you're gone now and is probably sharpening the axe to behead you with as we speak."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________That sounds terrifyingly accurate but Niall doesn't care because there's a drunk horny Zayn back in the living room and Niall's dick is kind of aching as he thinks about that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"We need to go," Harry says, opening the front door and pushing Niall into the crisp night air that bites at his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"But whyyyyy?" Niall whinges and he knows he sounds about five years old but _Zayn _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Shut up and get in the car."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Niall refuses so Harry very rudely man-handles him and shoves him in the passenger seat. He's slumped in the seat like a sack of potatoes with this hugely childish pout on his face but Harry says nothing, just rushes to his seat behind the wheel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He starts to drive very slowly in order to pull out of the one-way street and Niall gets an idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He's drowning out Harry's "your dad is going to kill you"s and eyes up the handle of the door. He reckons at the speed at which Harry's driving he could jump out and return to Zayn unscathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He waits until they're nearing the end of the street and Harry's in the middle of some big speech so he won't notice too much what Niall's doing, then whips the door open and rolls out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Niall!" Harry screeches, slams the breaks. "What are you doing?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Niall just grins in reply and sprints off back in the direction of Zayn's house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________When he gets there he doesn't go through the front door, but walks round the back quietly, almost tip-toeing. He opens a gate and then he's in the Maliks' garden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Fancy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________There's a big pool and the lights coming from the house is making a layer of glitter sit on the water's surface and it looks really pretty, but then Niall hears a noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He dives in a bush, not really sure why, and peers through a break in the leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________The doors to a balcony have been pushed open, filtering more light into the dark outside, and Zayn stands there with a cigarette dangling from his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Niall gapes because he didn't know that Zayn smoked but _fuck _it's hot.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________He sees Zayn sigh and take the last puff of the fag before throwing the butt down into the garden and Niall thinks he's going to go back inside now and then Niall can follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________But he doesn't, he stays on the balcony and starts singing. Zayn is singing. If he does anything else that's so undeniably attractive Niall will probably fall over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Niall doesn't know the song but the way Zayn's mouth curls around the words as he sings is beautiful, and they sound a lot like they could fit the whole Niall having to leave situation. He can still taste Zayn's tongue on his and he really wants Zayn to be singing about him so he decides yeah, he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________He crawls out from the bush, careful not to be seen, and stands under the balcony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Zayn," he says softly. "Zayn it's Niall."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Zayn shuts his mouth automatically and his face turns a shade of pink that's hard to determine in the dark of the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Come up," he says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________See, Niall _could _just go through the backdoor but that means having to go upstairs and _finding _Zayn's room so for that reason, he starts to climb the drainpipe._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Luckily it's only a minimum struggle and he doesn't plunge to his death and he's up on the balcony with Zayn fast enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Hey," he says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Hey," Zayn repeats._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Zayn's so close to Niall he can see the flecks of gold in his eyes, can see the way his eyelashes fan rest across his cheekbones in the millisecond it takes for him to blink and he can see the pink of Zayn's lips, so soft and inviting and Niall just _wants _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________He places a hand on Zayn's neck and the other on his hip and just holds him for a moment, smiling and stroking the soft skin below his ear with his thumb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Right now would be a perfect time to stay something cheesey but he doesn't get to because Zayn's craning his neck a bit to reach Niall's lips and come _on _, how could Niall resist.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________They're kissing for a bit (ages) when suddenly there's a deep, angry voice yelling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________"Zayn Javaad Malik, where the fuck are you?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________"Oh my God," Zayn pants, ripping his lips from Nialls. "My dad. He must be home early."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________The colour drains from Niall's face and he's saying shitshitshit but still can't find it in him to get off the balcony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Zayn's giving him this face that's all wide eyes and swollen lips and fuck Niall wants to kiss him. No, no he can't. He turns back to the drainpipe and begins his climb down when Zayn's whispering "wait, wait."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________He runs over and throws one last forceful kiss at Niall which Niall knows means that this isn't over, and Niall smiles at him and takes his tinfoil crown off his head to place it on Zayn's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Zayn smiles at him all doe-eyed and white teeth and Niall nearly falls off the drainpipe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________"Zayn!" His father's voice is closer now and with one last fleeting kiss Zayn disappears into his bedroom and Niall slips down the rest of the pipe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Niall walks home because Harry's a shit mate and escaped so Niall can't blame it all on him when his father's got the axe to his head but strangely he doesn't mind, and it's probably just a little bit to do with Zayn Malik._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
